Secure Contain Protect
by Azofeifa
Summary: Kronos, despite being defeated, had plans should he lose. The most important was a way to spite Percy Jackson. The plan succeeded. Percy heartbroken, runs to Alaska, where he discovers a power unlike any other, but it attracts the attention of a certain mortal government agency. How will the world handle the SCP Foundation with a being that can surpass the Gods?


_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you should already understand the usual 'don't own' bullshit**_

**To the many who don't know, this is based on a series of creepypasta called the SCP foundation. The creepypasta is about an organization of scientists, soldiers, and criminals on death row that are called D-class personnel. The entire organization is about collecting and containing all supernatural objects and creatures for the sake of protecting mankind, The SCP stands for 'special containment procedures' but it is often confused for their motto 'secure, contain, protect,' which is exactly what they do.**

**They organize all SCP's(the supernatural things they collected) in three classes. Safe, are the objects and creatures that are easy to contain and/or are generally benevolent, but keep in mind that they can destroy the world in certain circumstances.**

**Euclid's are those that are unpredictable, dangerous, and harder to contain. They often have special containment rooms designed specifically to keep them from escaping or getting into the outside world.**

**Keters are among the most dangerous objects/beings the foundation has. All are extremely dangerous and require extremely complex ways of keeping them from escaping. Almost all Keters are labeled as such due to the fact that almost every single one poses enormous threat to humanity. Keters are usually objects/beings that will destroy all life on earth should they escape, and it has happened before. Keters are often killed as soon as possible due to the threat they pose, but some are kept under observation due to the fact that they can be extremely beneficial if certain circumstances are met.**

**One more important note, The foundation is old, very VERY old. They have been around since near the beginning of humanity, and the reason why humanity is still up and running, despite the fact that humanity HAS been wiped out. They have brought humanity back before, and they will do it again if needed.**

**NOTE: This is before the Heroes of Olympus starts. Also, I don't know for sure, but in my story there is a two and a half year gap between the two. The beginning is a few months after the titan war.**

**In terms of SCP-Foundation happenings, the 'Duke-till-Dawn incident hasn't happened, and Clef hasn't gone on a rampage in an attempt to kill 239 yet. Clef also hasn't gotten into that messed up 'vacation' with Dimitri. Also know, Percy will be involved with all of them.**

_Anguished eyes looked on as their owner gazed upon the sight before him. He immediately turned away, not noticing the golden eyes gazing at his back with sadistic glee, away from the blond grey-eyed girl the body was having carnal pleasures with. The man stumbled back to his cabin, all the while being painfully aware of the extremely painful throbbing at the small of his back. He threw the door open and stumbled onto a nearby bed._

_As soon as he collapsed on the piece of furniture, he let his emotions out in a raging, yet silent torrent. He let himself get lost in all the sorrow, regret, hatred and utter agony he was feeling due to the betrayal he just experienced. Hours past like that, with silent tears flowing from his eyes, as the anguish fell away to pain. _

_The source of said pain came from the small of his back. Right where his mortal point was, but in his pain addled mind he failed to realize that. The pain was mind-consuming and only continued to grow. Eventually, the pain grew to a point that even his pain tolerance couldn't handle and he blacked out into blissful unconsciousness._

_Xxx_

_Days later, those same eyes, now filled with sadness with and an old tint, were found hidden in the magnificent city of the gods. The man was currently listening to each and every conversation near him, searching for information that might lead to a haven away from this life. Somewhere where they can't find him. He patiently waited and listened to the snippets of conversation without being seen. After a few hours his patience was rewarded when he overheard a snippet of conversation_

"…_nearly refused to do the delivery. Hermes!"_

"_Oh come on, cut the guy some slack. He was asked to go to Alaska of all places. It's perfectly understandable that he wouldn't want to go there. Alaska is the land beyond the gods dumbass. No-one goes there except mortals and a stupidly large amount of monsters. It'd be a suicide run trying to get there. Hermes is lucky they agreed to pick up the package at the border."_

_The man's eyes gleamed as plans to effectively escape from the gods came to mind, and they all ended with him going to Alaska._

_Xxx_

_The man found himself in Alaska in a rather short amount of time. It took only two weeks to get there by train, but two days later he was in a forest, exhausted, and surrounded by hundreds of the monsters of Greek and Roman myths along with many unheard ones. He was desperately running away from them as his weapon broke early on. He, however, was quickly surrounded by the monsters. He looked at them despairingly. He saw as they looked at him with sick glee. He tried to use his powers over the seas and water, as he had before, and like the numerous times before since he entered Alaska, there was no effect._

_A Gryphon suddenly lunges at him and tackled him over. He felt it's beak trash around on his face before it clamps on his neck, all the while it's claw scratch his chest and stomach. As the monsters begin to join in on the attack, he in desperation, looks for some vestige of the power within himself. As his vision fades to black, he finds… something, but nevertheless, he seizes control of it and tries to use it to destroy the monsters._

_The monsters have no idea what they unleashed._

_A fantastic explosion of power erupts from the man and spreads outwards. Only those far back realize what's happening before they too are engulfed and destroyed._

_Xxx_

_The man is now sitting in a cave he found a few weeks ago, and is starting to call home. He has his legged crossed as he meditates, Ever since that incident he has sought to figure out what that energy was and how to find that energy again. It took a few hours of meditation, but he found it again. As soon as he felt the energy he realized it felt altered slightly. Very slightly. Yet at the same time, those alterations felt beneficial, and also familiar. So after a few days of concentrating, he realized why the alterations seemed so familiar._

_The alterations were unintentionally formed by the numerous gods he has met throughout his life. He realized that when one of the alterations seemed to stir slight feelings of anger, impatience, and hate. It took him but a moment to realize it was a much toned down version of the effect Ares releases. Upon doing so, he realized that the gods affected beings around them to a minute degree. However, how much they effect them is so extraordinarily small that it's almost impossible to notice. With that in mind he decided to experiment with the power by utilizing the alteration that felt like ozone._

_An hour later and with much difficulty he was playing around with a small ball made of electricity and compressed air._

_However, when he tried make another ball, he noticed it was easier to make. That led to another discovery. Those alterations, and the energy as a whole was like a muscle. The more he 'exercised' the energy, the stronger and bigger it became. So with continued experimentation he made it so he could access any individual power inadvertently given to him to a potent degree. Around the time he found the cave, he began to try to mix the abilities to form something else. His first try was a mix of Athena and Ares._

_The results were unexpected. They didn't merge yet they changed. Athena's began to get smaller and weaker while Ares' began to get a lot stronger. He was pondering what that meant when he accidentally referred Ares as Mars. He was surprised, but went back to pondering what it meant before he again referred to a Greek god as a different name. This time, he referred Athena as Minerva. Using what little he remembered during the time he referred Chiron as Mr. Brunner, he realized that Mars and Minerva were the roman versions of the Greek gods._

_It took a minute, but he realized that Roman gods DID exist. They were just different forms of Greek gods. He, in his new mindset, decided to learn more about the Romans. He walked to a road that he saw when he was climbing a mountain and hitchhiked until he was in some small town. After renting a couple books about roman mythology he walked outside, and was about to rent a motel room when he passed by an electronic store showing the news._

_His mouth dropped when he saw the news coverage about the town that appeared to be nuked along with around 10 miles of forestry. But he knew better. That was him. When he was attacked by the monsters and first found the energy inside himself. He nearly broke down in tears, but held it in. He shakily found a decent motel and rented a room and began reading, his dyslexia gone ever since the explosion._

_A few months later he could be found in the same motel amongst a pile of books. After he finished the roman books he for the hell of it decided to learn something that might be useful at some point, but he REALLY got into his studies. Namely, Various engineering, anatomy, medical, and various other scientific books, although he would occasionally read something else. Also, to pass the time, he would go out into the wilderness and repress his energy to the point it was almost exactly like before he discovered it. The monsters came running._

_The bright side to doing that was that his fighting skills increased to an extreme degree. He Also learned that monsters could in fact be killed by mortal weapons, it's just extremely difficult and rather time consuming. So, to prevent himself from being killed, as he could(now) still be injured(he also bled a weird mercury colored blood that mortals could see) as soon as the monsters came across him he would let out a small pulse of the same energy of the explosion, just toned down so it would effect an area of around 50 feet, and shielding one monster of choice, that he would proceed to pummel with tree branches in the manner of a sword, spear, etc. until it was killed._

_It was a few days off from his yearlong anniversary in Alaska when he felt something intrude his neck, near his scar at the same time as something hard hit the back of his head._

Xxx

Percy jumped up as soon he regained consciousness. Taking stock of the situation, he saw that he was in a grey, concrete room, brightly illuminated by a white light. He himself had just jumped up from a lone, plastic chair. There was a wooden table in front of him, and a few high tech cameras in the corners.

Relaxing when there was no-one in sight, he sat back in the chair and stretched out his senses. In was a nifty ability he discovered when he got lost trying to find the town without following the road. He discovered the room he was in was underground, to no small amount of shock, and that there were around a dozen others outside of the room, all armed with heavy weaponry.

While nervous of the weapons, he decided to wait and do what he always did when he wasn't going somewhere, reading, or messing with his inner energy: meditate. At some point, the door opened and someone in an a casual garb walked in.

"Hello SCP-1956. I am Dr. Wahl. I am here to inform you of why you are here. I will also be the head of research on SCP-1956 AKA you. To be honest I'm going against all orders by talking to you now, but after all my years in the foundation I've learned to ALWAYS obey my instincts, and I've got a good vibe from you." he said with a smile on his face.

Percy could only raise an eyebrow at his blunt way of speaking and nod.

Xxx

"Can I join?" Percy asked abruptly, interrupting Dr. Wahl. He was currently explaining to him the mobile task forces and how important they are in containing escaped SCP's and dealing wit attacks from other agencies.

"Excuse me?"

"I said can I join? I may not be entirely human but I still consider myself as such. Therefore, I want to protect humanity as a whole, since I'm not necessarily evil. In addition, I've been living without purpose for around a year, and I've only kept myself sane by reading from a library and messing with my abilities. Sure it passes time but I feel sorta empty. Working with the Foundation would be an excellent, long-lasting task that is all-round beneficial towards humanity."

Dr. Wahl was shocked, understandably, but he nodded hesitantly. "I'll see what I can do, but absolutely no promises. It is very likely that you won't get in at all. In addition to that, you'd need to be a trained soldier and you need at least a GED to be considered that your eligible."

Percy shrugged and said "While I have little experience with guns, I assure you that I am technically a trained soldier. I have tons of experience with ancient weapons like swords, spears, that kind of stuff. I also know about quite a few things that the foundation LOVE to know, and that'll be my bargaining chip in exchange for training with ranged weaponry and a chance in the Foundation."

Dr. Wahl gave Percy a coy look, before he turned and walked out the door without another word.

Xxx

A few hours later Dr. Wahl came back in the concrete room with a party hat on and a shit-eating grin on his face and for some reason he had an air horn, that he was blasting at a sleeping Percy.

After a… ahem, few smacks to the head a profusely bleeding Dr. Wahl was cowering in the corner while Percy rubbed away the dark circles under his eyes. After a few minutes of sorting out between them Dr. Wahl excitedly exclaimed "O5 approved! After you said you wanted to join an O5 that was listening called a emergency meeting. I don't know what happened in there but apparently they agreed to your deal. They'll set up a few weapon trainers and an IQ test for you to take when you think your ready, and if you qualify high enough, they'll let you in! in fact, the only things they want from you is a few tests to see what your abilities are, what makes you different from a normal human, that kind of stuff, a psychological test, and that you fulfill you end of the deal!"

Percy smiled. If what he heard about the Foundation's heads were correct, they were complete hard-asses, rightly so, but still hard-asses. To agree something as big as a powerful SCP(oh yes, he knows that he is a Keter. He could be Euclid because he isn't hostile, but he is very powerful) joining the Foundation requires much deliberation. They apparently believe that should he be honest in his intentions of protecting the world(which they will find out through the psychological test) he could become the Foundation's best agent

"That's great! But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like two IQ tests as soon as possible. There's something I want to try out." Percy said

"Of course 1956. That is perfectly acceptable. Is there anything else?" Dr. Wahl said

"Please call me Percy, and just three more things."

"and those would be…?"

"Access to any book I want"

"Easy. And the other 2?"

Percy gave him a mischievous look and said "Either a trench-coat, or an over-coat, and a duster hat." Oh yes, Percy was a fan of the trench/over-coat and fedora mix, but to him, the duster seemed edgier and cooler. And he _knew_ he would look badass in one.

Dr. Wahl suddenly got nervous and quietly mumbled "Note-to-self, keep away from Clef at all costs." Ironically, almost as soon as he said that a man barged into the room. He had a large grin, sizable nose, one green and one blue eye, and had a ukulele in his hands.

"YO! My name is" he then played an A-major chord on the ukulele "and I will be your trainer"

Dr. Wahl started shaking at seeing the man named by the personnel Alto Clef, and as he thought of the destruction the two could cause, he numbly said "Shit"

Xxx

(a month later)

_**Item# SCP-1956**_

Object Class_: __Safe/Euclid/Keter __Pending Reclassification_

_Special Containment Procedures: At whatever site SCP-1956, he is allowed to wander said facility. He isn't allowed towards high security-required areas, but if he is insistent on reaching said area, he __must__ be allowed to pass, lest risk a containment breach and possibly a [DATA EXPUNGED]_

_**Description**__: SCP-1945 is a Caucasian male, approximately 17 years of age and is 192 cm (6'4") tall and 192 lbs with tanned skin Black hair and eyes that change color, yet are usually at a 'sea-green' color. Is rather slim, yet has more muscle than expected from a casual glance. Is said to have the build of a runner or swimmer. Is all-round described as 'very very very handsome' by females_

_SCP-1956, who refers himself as 'Percy Jackson' is generally amicable and kind towards personnel, intelligent SCPs and D-class prisoners. SCP-1956 will often extend offers of assistance towards any personnel he comes across. SCP-1956 is extremely intelligent, and has taken two standard IQ tests, and when the tests were collected, he was revealed having an IQ of 188 the first test, and an IQ of 258 the second test. _

_When questioned why he achieved such higher scores the second time, he replied that he was 'testing out Athena.' This implies [DATA EXPUNGED]… The test also shows that SCP-1956 is certified genius. When questioned on where he learned he said 'you can learn a lot from a library'… this implies that most of what he learned was from the library in the town he was found at, and was discovered to have a large amount of books from said library at the motel he was staying at._

_SCP-1956 has claimed that he is a [REDACTED] Whether or not this is the truth, along with any information about his past, is currently in consideration. _

_SCP-1956's anomalous abilities manifest at his own will. He has shown to be able to speak with many animals and has a variety of abilities at his disposal. He has shown to have be able to force different emotions towards personnel varying from feelings of rage, hatred, and bloodlust, to a feelings of peace and content, along with many others emotions. Tests to discover how he achieves this feat have so far be inconclusive._

_SCP-1956 has also been shown to be able to control the elements along with various other abilities of similar effect, 1956 has used these abilities to great effect when assisting personnel in containing various SCPs._

_SCP-1956 has been shown to be an extremely effective psychological manipulator when certain conditions are met. Any attempts to invoke this is forbidden. Those who try are to watch the video log of incident 1956-1_

_Psychological testing has shown that he truly believes that any information he releases to the foundation is the truth, and is completely loyal to the foundation's cause. O5's are still debating whether or not he should official become an agent. He is currently assigned with minor assignments throughout site 19._

_**incident-1956-1: **__When Foundation personnel performed a background check on 1956 to see if his claims truth, they found a miss (DATA EXPUNGED). However, junior researcher __said out loud, not knowing that 1956 was nearby, that 'she looks like a (EXPLETIVE REDACTED) Upon hearing what __said, 1956 froze, before slowly approaching him. 1956 then proceeded to (DATA EXPUNGED)_

_Addendum 1956-1: Jesus fucking Christ! How the fuck did he know that stuff? It wasn't even on the poor mans personnel file, but he somehow found out and used it to destroy him. Note to self: Don't insult Percy's mother in any shape or form, and give __a mercy killing. He isn't affected by some paranormal shit, just destroyed mentally. Also, speaking of shit, Give the man some decent food instead of just watching him do… that. It's the least someone could do after what Percy did to him. - Dr. Wahl_

One week later.

A group of men and women look at the small tablets in front of them, all of them looking nervous. Eventually, one with a badge saying O5-1 says nervously "It is agreed then. Site director Kondraki will be head of the extermination of SCP-083 AKA Duke.


End file.
